Ask Inuyasha DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: And the rest of the cast. Okay, so basically send in your dares and questions in a review. References to The Twilight Zone, and a 9-year-old Inuyasha! Rated M in case there are any perverts out there.


A/N: This is the first ask fic I've done. Especially with Inuyasha characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did, though!

Here, we enter the realm of feudal Japan. 500 years before the modern age. In this dimension, a young girl can travel to this time through a well. However, in this realm, time is not a factor. Everything is timeless.

In the Twilight Zone.

In a dark room, a light suddenly flickered on, revealing that the room was of plain taste, simply a large, white room, with a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. A figure leaned against the wall. He wore a dark suit. His navy blue hair hung down to the middle of his back. He had no human ears. On the top of his head sat two navy blue dog ears.

His eyes were golden, gleaming in the light. On the sides of his face, just below his eyes were jagged, purple stripes pointing toward the center of his face. His nails were claws, only slightly thicker than a normal nail. The nails were as durable as a rhino's horns.

'Dang it, I'm never going to get used to these ears.' The figure thought, as he scratched his ears. He then looked at his watch. 'They're late.'

Crossing his arms, he ceased leaning against the wall, and began to slowly tap his foot. 'Man, my readers are not going to be happy about this.'

Then, all of a sudden, 6 figures arrived in a flash of golden light. 4 were tall, 1 was short, and the last was of feline variety. 2 of the tall figures were female, the other 2 being male.

"What the hell happened, where are we?" One said. He had a near identical appearance to the man in the dark suit, except for the silver hair, and lack of facial markings. His clothing was red. He wore hakamas, and a puffy shirt. The shirt had two slits on the upper arms that revealed a white undershirt. He wore no shoes, but the feet looked as tough as any shoe.

"You finally arrived." The man in the suit said. "Took you a while, I almost didn't think you were coming."

"What do you mean coming? Where are we?" One of the girls said. She had dark hair. She wore straw sandals. She also wore a pink kimono with a green bottom. She had a huge boomerang strapped to her back.

"I brought you here to answer the questions of my readers." The man said. "My name is Lord Maul160, or Maul for short."

"Send us back!" The silver-haired demon demanded. "We have to get back to the jewel shards!"

"Believe me, you'll be sent back to the exact time you departed. You could spend eternity here without aging, and a second would never pass in your time." Maul explained.

"Why do you want us here?" A man in purple robes asked. He carried a staff with rings on the end. He had a small ponytail.

"As I said, you will remain here for a time, answer questions and perform dares that are asked of by my readers."

"Readers?" Another girl asked. She had dark hair as well, and wore a Japanese school uniform.

"Of course. This is the twilight zone. Everything here is being written in text as it happens." Maul explained. "I cannot explain much more without you questioning your existence."

The group looked a bit bewildered. A small fox demon, with light brown hair stirred. He wore dark blue pants, and a light blue shirt under a brown vest.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"As long as I see fit."

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "I don't think so!"

Maul simply raised his hand as if gesturing for him to stop. The tetsusaiga returned to a rusty sword state.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was confused. He then shrunk down, aging backwards. He shrunk down to age 9. "How the--?"

"I'm the author. Here, I'm god." Maul said, as a matter of fact. Just then, another figure appeared.

He bore resemblance to Inuyasha. He was slightly taller, and only had his right arm left. The right arm had a big fluff wrapped around it. The left shoulder had a spiked band around it. His clothing was similar to Inuyasha's but was white, and had longer sleeves.

"Where am I?" Sesshoumaru asked, in typical monotone. He looked around catching sight of the 9-year-old Inuyasha. He stared for about 7 seconds before stifling a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" The tiny Inuyasha asked in anger. It was too cute to be recognized as true anger, though.

Then, Sesshoumaru did something he hadn't done in years.

He outright burst with laughter, while everyone else, including the author, stared with amazement.

He laughed for about 5 and a half minutes straight, before calming down and returning to his normal monotonous composure.

"That's a good look for you, Inuyasha. Your body matches your mind." Sesshoumaru taunted.

"If I were my proper age, I'd kill you where you stand." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome and Sango picked him up and hugged him.

"He's so kawaii!" Kagome exclaimed.

A/N: Don't ya just hate cliffhangers?

I was planning on making this script format, but decided against it. It wouldn't flow with the twilight zone atmosphere.


End file.
